Androids Saga
The Androids Saga is the seventh saga and third major plot arc in the Dragon Ball Z series. In FUNimation's naming conventions for the English language release of the anime, the Android/Cell Saga (Artifical Human arc) is broken up into four sub-sagas: the Androids Saga, the Imperfect Cell Saga, the Perfect Cell Saga, and the Cell Games Saga. This article refers specifically to the events in the first sub-saga. It features Androids 16-19 who were built by Dr. Gero (a.k.a. Android 20) and who wreak havoc on the world. It occurs between the Trunks Saga and the Imperfect Cell Saga. In Japan this saga aired in 1992. In the United States it's part of season four, which aired in 2000. It comprises the third part of the FUNimation Remastered Season Four Box Set. Plot The plot of the Androids Saga is closely tied to that of Dragon Ball, the anime series that preceded Dragon Ball Z. A small organization known as the Red Ribbon Army sought to obtain the Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls being the magical orbs used to summon the Dragon Shenron, who will grant his summoner one wish. In Dragon Ball the main hero of the series Goku was still a child and had embarked upon a quest to find the Dragon Balls himself. This led to conflict between the Red Ribbon Army and Goku. As part of their plan to collect the Dragon Balls the Red Ribbon Army employed Dr. Gero as their head scientist. Dr. Gero then proceeded to construct a series of powerful Androids. Although in the original Dragon Ball anime Dr. Flappe was presented as the Androids creator. He is considered non-canon as the manga did not indicate who created the Androids. Goku was eventually forced to destroy the Red Ribbon organization and the Androids in order to protect the Dragon Balls causing Dr. Gero to seek revenge upon Goku. Dr. Gero goes unmentioned in Dragon Ball Z until the Trunks Saga in which the titular character Future Trunks warns Goku that Dr. Gero survived the attacks to Red Ribbon when Goku was a child and has created a new set of Androids intent upon destroying the Earth. Future Trunks also reveals that Goku will die from an incurable heart disease before he has the chance to confront the Androids. Future Trunks then presents Goku with medicine from the future that will cure his otherwise fatal disease. He also mentions that Vegeta and Bulma were his parents, which shocks Goku and Piccolo (who hears the conversation between Goku and Future Trunks due to his exceptional ears and decides to keep it a secret). After delivering his doomsday warnings, Future Trunks returns to his own future in a time-machine. Battle with Android 19 and Android 20 The Z Fighters go to the city where Future Trunks told them the Androids would appear. Being a few minutes later than Future Trunks had said and a different location, the Z Warriors were suspicious. Yajirobe arrives with senzu beans from Korin and leaves after refusing to fight. Seconds later, Yajirobe's hover craft explodes. The Z fighters spot two figures lurking in the smoke from the blast. The figures race down into the city so fast that none of the fighters could see what they look like. They split up and go down into the city to find them. Yamcha made his way to one of the lower cities where he encountered the Androids. The Androids resembled that of a person, so they went undetected by Yamcha. Android 20 made himself clear as an Android by grabbing Yamcha by the mouth, and draining the majority of his energy. There are two of them, Android 19 and Android 20. As Yamcha struggled, Android 20 punched through his chest, greatly wounding him. Goku and the others, who sensed Yamcha's life force disappearing, arrived shortly after, finding the Androids and Yamcha, who laid dying. Goku asked Krillin to evacuate Yamcha and get him a Senzu Bean before it was too late. They are eager to fight, however, Goku tells them that there are too many innocent people around. The Androids rationalize the problem by using eye lasers to destroy every living thing within a set radius. This infuriates Goku, who then throws a punch at the gray-haired Android 20. Android 20 seemed unaffected by the impact. Goku and the others convince the Androids to come and lead the Androids away from the city, to fight without harming anymore innocent bystanders. Yamcha, who was saved in time, leads Krillin and Bulma to follow the others to the new battlefield. They come to a deserted, rocky area and Goku offers to go first, but he starts at a loss. Goku is already experiencing some mild effects from his heart disease, but he fights Android 19 regardless. Goku had to turn into a Super Saiyan, which is one of Goku's transformations Android 20 was unaware of since he didn't observe the battles in Namek. Android 20 claims it was just a "Minor Setback" but that seems to be proven wrong when Goku engages in battle with Android 19, making Androids 19 unable to defend himself. Punch after punch, and kick after kick, Goku seemed to have the upper hand, but his condition continued to deteriorate and soon his attacks were having no effect. The fight goes on for a while until the Z Fighters noticed that Goku was tiring out faster than he should. It was then they realized that it was his heart condition. Android 19 saw the advantage and took it, nearly draining Goku to death. Goku was nearly down for the count due to his illness until Vegeta interfered by blindsiding Android 19. Then he eventually introduced himself and scolded Goku for fighting in with a handicap, and kicked him towards Piccolo. The Z Warriors decided that Yamcha should take Goku home, while Vegeta takes over the fight. Vegeta surprises everyone when he revealed his new found ability. Like Goku, Vegeta's eyes turned green and his hair was golden yellow. He was now a Super Saiyan. However, confident after defeating Super Saiyan Goku, Android 19 thought Vegeta would be a walk in the park. He was sadly mistaken as Vegeta toyed with him, allowing Android 19 to drain a substantial amount of energy until ripping off his arms and then blasting him with a Big Bang Attack which destroyed him easily. Piccolo then assumed that Vegeta was even stronger than Goku. After the destruction of Android 19, Vegeta was naturally quite drained, but bluffed Android 20 into thinking he was still capable of taking him out. Android 20, seeing the death of Android 19 as proof, easily took the bait and was scared. Search for Dr. Gero Android 20 distracts Vegeta, and promptly flees the battle. Hiding out in various canyons and behind rock faces, Android 20 is stalked by the relentlessly pursuing Z Warriors at a range of canyons. He hides, while Vegeta, becoming more and more frustrated, can't manage to find the evasive Android. Android 20 only reveals himself after Vegeta throws a ki blast into the canyon, hoping to clear it away. Android 20 absorbs this and runs off into the distance again. Then Android 20 plans to absorb the energy of all the weaker fighters to power himself up and beat Vegeta. He reveals himself to Piccolo, holding him at his grasp and sucking out his energy until Gohan saves him. Piccolo then proposes to fight Android 20, and it is not long until Android 20 realizes, even with his newly absorbed energy, that he isn't even strong enough to defeat Piccolo, someone who should be nothing to him. Piccolo tells him that they have been training for their arrival, which shocks Android 20. The boy from the future then arrives, and is shocked, because the Androids that everyone has been fighting currently, are not the same ones he warned them about. Naturally, this surprises everyone. Vegeta realizes the future boy is his son because Piccolo had called his name before which is the same name as his own son (Trunks). He also realizes how Future Trunks was able to become a Super Saiyan last time. Bulma promptly comes in an aircraft, but notices Android 20. While everyone's attention is diverted to Bulma, Android 20 takes the opportunity to escape but not before blowing the landscape with a powerful ki wave, which further distracts everyone. Bulma's aircraft is blown up but she and the baby are saved by Future Trunks. Future Trunks is angry and shaken up that Vegeta, the one closest to them did not even try to go and save his own family. Bulma reveals that Android 20 is actually Dr. Gero, who must have rebuilt himself as a robot since his human body had become weak and frail. Future Trunks confronts Vegeta about before, but Vegeta tells him that his family means nothing to him. Future Trunks persists, but Vegeta yells him to get out of the way, and promptly flies off. The Z Fighters pursue him to his lab, but arrive too late and watch as Android 20 activates his most recent yet unstable creations, the siblings Android 17 and Android 18. Future Trunks wants to destroy them before they are activated, as Android 17 and Android 18 are the ones ravaging his own timeline. However, much to his dismay, Vegeta wants to fight them, as they might be a good challenge to him. Dr. Gero knows of their inability to follow orders directly and built an emergency stop control to shut them down whenever they become out of control. However, since the Androids were so powerful, they were capable of easily relinquishing the remote from him. They make their way to another one of Dr. Gero's creations, and decide to unleash this incomplete monster going by the name, Android 16. Android 20 is furious, and yells at them with increasing intensity to not activate Android 16, as its awakening might kill them all. Android 17 and Android 18 do not listen to him and Android 17 betrays and effortlessly kills Android 20. Future Trunks at this point snaps and launches a full power ki blast in his Super Saiyan form at the Androids, destroying the whole lab and the surrounding mountainside. This does not faze them a bit and Android 17 and Android 18 awaken Android 16, who states that his main purpose is to kill Goku. Battle with Android 17 and Android 18 The Z Warriors are aware of these new enemies, and begin to confront them, most of all Vegeta. Android 16 takes no part in the fight and opts to enjoy the sight of his surroundings wildlife creatures. Vegeta, eager to fully try out his new Super Saiyan abilities, challenges Android 18 to a fight. At first, it seems that Android 18 was no match, which shocks Future Trunks and the Z Fighters, but it soon becomes apparent that Android 18 is only toying with him. However, Vegeta doesn't know when to give up, and continues to fight and get beaten, thinking that he could tire them out. It becomes evident, that these two Androids, in fact, don't tire out or run out of energy, as they were built with almost unlimited internal power sources. Eventually Android 18 ends the battle by breaking Vegeta's arm with a kick. Android 17 comes and tells the Z Fighters that no one should interfere in the match, or he'll fight them as well. Regardless, Future Trunks jumps in to help his beaten father, but is taken out with one hit from Android 17. The others, having no choice, rush them as well only to be taken out without effort. Vegeta's determination doesn't pull through when Android 18 breaks his other arm finally rendering him unconscious. This leaves only Krillin, who did not fight due to fear, unscathed. Krillin tries to reason with the Androids that Goku had done nothing to them and that going after him would be morally wrong. Android 17 then explains to Krillin that finding Goku is a game. Android 16 also said that he was programmed to kill Goku. Then Android 16 and Android 17 go off to find Goku but not before telling Krillin that if anyone else wants to face them again, they would gladly accept a rematch. Android 18 then kisses Krillin and they fly off. Krillin wonders if the Androids are as evil as Future Trunks warned but puts that aside and quickly heals the others, with the remaining Senzu Beans. Vegeta gets back to his feet and dusts himself off. His pride keeping him from admitting his inferior power, he flies off angrily. Future Trunks realizes that the Androids in the time period are far stronger than their counterparts in his own time, as he was able to fight them evenly for a time there. Piccolo comes to a realization that they don't have enough time to train, the only way for him to get strong enough is to become one being with Kami. He doesn't admit any of this to the others though, and tries to fool them into thinking he is still the evil King Piccolo by making idle threats and then flying off. Krillin is not fooled though, and instantly makes the realization that Piccolo is going to Kami's Lookout to fuse with him. He would then become one with Kami as they used to be long ago. A fusion of the two beings, where they become one being. Characters Major characters *Goku *Vegeta *Android 19 *Dr. Gero (Android 20) *Piccolo *Krillin *Gohan *Tien *Future Trunks *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Kami Supporting characters *Bulma *Yamcha *Trunks *Yajirobe *Oolong *Puar *Chi-Chi *Chiaotzu *Master Roshi *Turtle *Dr. Brief *Mrs. Brief *Mr. Popo *Maron Battles Featured *Yamcha vs. Android 20 *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19 *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 19 *Piccolo vs. Android 20 *Krillin vs. Android 20 *Android 17 vs. Android 20 *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 18 *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Android 18 *Piccolo & Tien vs. Android 17 Releases FUNimation's Androids Saga *Androids - Invasion (111-114) *Androids - Dr.Gero (115-117) *Androids - Assassins (118-120) *Androids - Invincible (121-124) FUNimation's Dragon Ball Z Remastered Season Box Sets (Only available on DVD) *Dragon Ball Z Season Four Remastered Box Set (108-139) (only episodes 126-139 are part of the Androids Saga) Episode list English anime episode list. Uncut Version (14 Episodes) *126. The Androids Appear *127. A Handy Trick *128. Double Trouble For Goku *129. Upgrade to Super Saiyan *130. The Secret of Dr. Gero *131. More Androids?! *132. Follow Dr. Gero *133. Nightmare Comes True *134. Goku’s Assassin *135. Deadly Beauty *136. No Match For The Androids *137. Last Ditch Effort *138. Closing In *139. Unwelcome Discovery Edited Version (14 Episodes) *111. The Androids Appear *112. A Handy Trick *113. Double Trouble for Goku *114. Upgrade to Super Saiyan *115. The Secret of Dr. Gero *116. More Androids?! *117. Follow Dr. Gero *118. Nightmare Comes True *119. Goku's Assassin *120. Deadly Beauty *121. No Match for the Androids *122. Last Ditch Effort *123. Closing In *124. Unwelcome Discovery Dragon Ball Kai - Japanese (9 Episodes) *59. The Pair Who Don't Leave a Trace! The Artificial Humans Appear *60. Attacked on Both Sides by an Internal Enemy?! Son Goku vs Artificial Human #19 *61. No Chance of Victory Against #19! Super Vegeta Arrives Late *62. Piccolo's Assault! The Missing #20 and the Future Gone Askew *63. Pursue! Doctor Gero... The Search for the Mysterious Laboratory *64. #17 and #18, and...! The Artificial Humans Awaken *65. A Cute Face and Super Power?! #18 vs Vegeta *66. The Time has Come to Become One Again… Piccolo's Decision for Ultimate Power! *67. One More Time Machine?! Bulma Unveils a Mystery Category:Androids Saga